Friend in need
by Mislav
Summary: After Valerie is seriously wounded, team needs to cope with their fears found out who is responsible. Rating may change in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I meant to write Valera in summary, I'm sorry.**

**I decided to write this like actual episode, so main event happens on very beginig, like in actual episode.**

Valera is siting at desk in her office, working on her computer. She wears her white lab coat. Frank walks in, wearing his usual working clothes.

-Hi-he says to her.

-Hi, Frank-she says.

-Here's the thing, Valera-he says.-There is possibility that somebody is smugling drug in Miami city prison. Package of cocaine is found in prison toilet. We need somebody to select DNA samples as evidence. That will be you.

-I rarely work outside the lab.

-I know, but Eric and Calleigh are investigating armed robery, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia double murder and Walter is doing DNA analysis on rape case, and toilet is one of rare ones in prison used by stuff, altough inmates also use it sometimes, so we need to get it done quickly. We'll found somebody to dust for fingerprints later, but now, when we olready have chance to select DNA evidences, and they are derating quickly.

-Uh... Allright then-she says.

#

Valera is in prison toilet. She has white latex gloves on hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, and wears yellow T-shirt, white jeans and white sneakers. Her forensic brief case is lyng opened on the floor near front doors. Front doors are opened. Frank is standing outside, near front doors.

There are three big windows on toilet's back wall, and four sinks on toilet's right side wall. There is also a mirow above every sink.

Valera notices long black hair in sink. She picks it up, tooks plastic evidence bag from her brief case, opens it, puts hair in it, seals it, and puts it in her forensic brief case.

She also notices chewing gum on the floor, picks it up, tooks plastic evidence bag from her brief case, opens it, puts chewing gum in it, seals bag, and puts it back in brief case.

She also notices some silavia on the floor. She lies on her knees, tooks swab from her brief case and starts swabing it.

Suddenly, glass on toilet window breaks, Valera gets shoot in the backs, and falls on the floor, loosing concisnouses.


	2. Chapter 2

Valera is taken in ambulance van by paramedics outside the prison. She is alive. Frank is siting on bench near hospital, obviously in shock. Horatio, Calleigh, Boa Vista and Eric run to him. Ryan, Walter and Jesse walk to ambulance van to check on Valera.

-Frank-Horatio asks.-What happened?

-I don't know-he says.-I tooked her to found DNA evidences in toilet because nobody else was avalible. Toilet doors were opened and I was standing near by, watching on her. Next thing I know, I heard sound of glass breaking and when I looked into toilet, window was broken, and she was lyng on the floor face down, with gunshot wound on her backs.

-But you didn't hear the gunshot?-Horatio asks.

-No-Frank answers.

-What paramedics say?-Calleigh asks.

-They said she is still alive and partialy stabile, but they need to take her to hospital immediately.

-If you didn't hear the gunshot-Horatio concludes-shooter must've had a silencer, or he was realy far away.

Ryan and Walter run to them, while ambulance van is driving away.

-They say... that she is still... You know.. alive... partialy stabile and stuff... but they need to get her to hospital right away... on operation and that.. they can't.. they still can't predict anything-Ryan says, taking few pauses to take a breath, and theother steps away. It seems that he tried to say something more, but something stoped him.

Calleigh gets suprised. She knows everybody are schacken about that, but Ryan's reaction realy suprised her.

-I know this is realy stressfull for all of you-Horatio says.-It is for me, too. But know we need to concentrate on case and found person who did this.

They all knod, except for Ryan, who is few feets away, turned with backs to them.

-Allright then-Horatio says.-Go examine maile's toilet in cell block D and found location of shooting.

They all knod and walk in. Ryan comes in also. Calleigh notices that he is little bit red in eyes and around the nose, and white in a face.

#

Eric, Calleigh, Walter, Boa Vista and Ryan are in maile's toilet in cell block D, examining it. They all wear white latex gloves on their hands and white plastic shoe covers over their shoe bottoms. Eric and Calleigh are working on glass fragment under broken window: Caleigh is puting number marks near glass fragments, and Eric is photographing them. Their opened forensic brief case is lyng on the floor near glass fragments. Boa Vista is looking for latent shoe prints on the floor around sink eria, by outing aluminium folia over floor and electrizing it with special vireless forensic device. Her brief case is lyng opened on the floor near her. Walter is powdering opened front toilet doors and it's knobs and lovks from both front and back side for fingerprints with black fingerprint powder using black fingerprint brush. His opened forensic brief case is lyng on the floor near by. Ryan is standing on metal chair puted in front of the window to be closer to toilet window, wich is opened, and he is powdering window frame and small amount of glass remained on it from front and back side for fingerprints with black fingerprint powder using black fingerprint brush.

-If I just did my job earlier...-Ryan says.-I could get back and I could be on her place.

Eric, Caleigh Walter and Boa Vista glare at him.

-Believe me, Ryan, we all feel like that-Eric says.-But you can't blane yourself.

-Yes, I guess so-Ryan moams silently. Others glare at him for some short time, then get back to their work.

Ryan founds three fingerprints on front side of window frame and two on back side, and also three on front side of glass and one on back side. He lista them, stores them and puts them in his forensic brief case.

Walter founds ten fingerprints on front side of door knob and twelve on back side, and also fifteen on front side of doors itself and twelve on back side of doors itself. He lifts them, stores them and puts them in his forensic brief case.

-Window in prison toilet-Caleigh says.-That's odd.

-It is small so nobody could ran away through it and is also locked-Eric explains.-Also, it is mostly reserved for prison stuff, altough inmates often use it too, mostly when that is quickest way for them and if that in their cell is broken.

Boa Vista founds latent shoe print near one of sinks, stores it in plastic evidence bag, seals it and puts it in her forensic brief case.

Eric and Caleigh are done photographing glass fragments. Then Calleigh puts number mark near blood pole on the floor, and Eric photographs it. Ryan briefly glimpses on blood pole, but he can't look on it so he simply looks away and slowly claims down.

#

Horatio is talking with prison manager in his officer. His name is Jon Davis, he is in early 40's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, Caucasian, with short black hair and black eyes, wearing white shirt, blue tie, black tuxedo, black pants, black belt and black working shoes.

-I assure you we are tryng to make security mesuares in our prison the highest possible-he says.

-And still, somebody is smugling drugs, and one if our team members is shoot-Horatio says.

-That's why we called you-he said.

-And we are here again-Horatio says.-Where were You today at about 2:40 pm.

-Am I a suspect?-he asks.

-It depends-Horatio answers.

-I was in stuff caffeteria, on lunch Dozens of people must have saw me, and there are security cameras there. You can check.

-And we will.

#

Eric and Caleigh are standing on metal chairs in front of the window, tryng to put glass fragments back on places. They manage to do that with several of them and They both notice bullet hole on one fragment. Eric tooks forensic laser from his brief case, turns it on, and points it's light source through bullet hole on glass fragment, and it points on top of the building opposite from prison, about half mile away.

-I think we found shooters location!-Eric yells.

#

In next shoot, they are all (except for Horatio, Frank, Jesse and Walter) on top of the building, holding their brief-cases.

-This is apartment building-Eric says.-About same height as prison, about half mile away from it.

-There is clear smell of gunpowder-Calleigh notices.-And there are also scratches on the roof ledge.

(_In flashback, we see killers hands, covered with yellow rubber and dark clothing, when he puts handle of .999 calibar rifle on front roof ledge, making scratch marks)._

-Killer picked up shell casing-Walter noticed.

-We gonna need to give our best-Boa Vista concluded.

They start making forensic examination.

Walter is looking for latent shoe prints on the roof, by puting aluminium folia over roof and electrizing it with special vireless forensic device. His brief case is on top of roof ledge near by, opened. He founds three different types of usable shoeprints, and stores them in three different plastic evidence bags, seals them and puts them in his brief case.

Ryan notices blue fiber on the roof, picks it up, puts it in plastic evidence bag, seels it, and puts it in his forensic brief case, lyng opened on the floor near by. He also notices four cigaret butts and does the same thing with them, too.

Natalie puts forensic tag with number 1 near scratches on front roof ledge and photographs scratches with her polaroid. She then swabs eria of ledge around the scratches with clean medical stick tooken from her forensic brief case, which is lyng opened on the roof, next to her, puts stick in plastic evidence bag tooken from there too, seals it, and puts it back in brief case. She then tooks black fingerprint powder and black fingerprint brush from brief case and starts powdering up front and back side of front roof ledge for fingerprints. She founds ten usable on up side, eight plus two paritial palm prints on front side, and four and two paritial palm prints on back side, together with partial glove print on up side. She lifts them and stores them. She also founds black fiber on up side of a ledge. She picks it up, puts it in plastic evidence bag, seals it, and puts it back in her brief case.

Eric is standing on tall ladders near letters on back side of building, on it's wall, wich lead to roof. His opened forensic brief case is hanging on hook on the ladders. By using red fingerprint powder and black fingerprint brush, he founds lots of usable fingerprints, partial palm prints, glove prints and partial shoe prints.

Natalie founds short brown human hair on the roof, picks it up, puts it in plastic evidence bag, and seals it.

Calleigh's cellphone rings. She tooks it from right pocket of her pants and answers.

-Hello? OK. Nice job.

She ends the call and puts cellphone back in her pocket.

-Walter and Jesse searched eria in five mile radius. No weapon was found. He, however, colected several swabs. They can be used as elimination samples.

-OK-Natalie says.-We'll go in a lab now and analyze what we found so far, maybe we'll found out something usefull.

#

Eric is in the lab, wearing white latex gloves and white lab coat. He pics up tape with lifted fingerprints from plastic bag on his desk.

_(In flashback, we see Eric powdering top of the can (water container) for fingerprints. Most of them are too smudged to be of any use, but on the middle of it is set of three clear fingerprints. He lifts them.)_

He scans fingerprints in his computer and runs them through AFIS. Soonly, computer beeps. Match is found.

#

Prison manager is siting at desk in interogation room, being interogated by Horatio.

-Why am I here?-he asks.

-We found your fingerprints on water container of a can. We found drug in it.

-I used that toilet earlier that morning. That's probably how they got there. Can I go now?

-Of course we can. After you give blood sample and we test it for drugs.

-You can't keep me in here! Do you know what responsibility I have?

-Yes. Because I have one too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan is in his laboratory. He is siting on chair near his desk and is tryng to identifei fingerprints through his computer. Calleigh walks in.

-Hi-she says.

-Hi-he says, tiredly.

-Any luck with fingerprints from front roof ledge?

-Well, most of them belong to janitor-Ryan says.-But I hope this last palm print will give us something.

-Does janitor has alibi?

-Yes, he had day off that day. He was in casino. Security camera tape confirmed that.

-Security camera tape also prooved that prison manager was in cafeteria during shooting-Calleigh says.-Natalia is doing DNA testings right now. We'll get bullit after operation. Look, we need to check her cellphone to found more about her contacts and found potential suspects. Do you want to check it?

-Yes-he bursted.-I mean, yes, of course, anything wich may help-he said more calmly.

Caleigh looked at him suspiciously.

-Are You sure?-she asks him.-You look kinda tired.

-No, I can do that-he said energicly.

-OK then-she says, after short silence.

Computer beepes. Both Ryan and Calleigh look at screen. Palm print match was found. Face of young tall Afroamerican woman with black hair and black eyes appears on the screen. Both Ryan and Calleigh are stuned.

-Palm print matches to 26 years old Shanna Johnson, pop-singer.-Ryan says.-What was she doing on the roof?-

-We'll see-Caleigh says.

#

Caleigh and Ryan are in Shanna's house, in her living room. She's about 5'9 tall, average weight, wearing red T-shirt, white jeans and red woolen slippers, siting on her black leather coutch and watching TV on table oposite from it.

-So... why are you here?

-We found your palm print on front roof ledge of apartment building opposite from Miami prison.

-And...-she asks.

-Somebody was shooting from that roof today-Ryan said, iritated.-Somebody was shooting on prison. One of our forensic techs was on job today. She is seriously wounded.

-Oh-she says.-I'm sory about that. How... Why do You have my fingerprints and palm prints?

Calleigh opens her mouths to say something, but Ryan tells, fast and loudly:

-You were arested for traffic offence two years ago. We have both your fingerprints and palm prints. And know, explanation for palm print, please? And where were you today at about 2 pm?

After short thinking, he says:

-I was here, home alone... Whait... I think I know how that hapened. I had sex with guy on roof last night.

Both Ryan and Calleigh glare at her.

-I meat him last night in Elsie bar in 51st street. We were both drinking a little and decided to try something crazy. So we did. I putchusaed two Paris of glowes in store near were wearing them while climbing up with letters up on roof and down from it, and we were careful not to get dirt on our chlose, but we had glowes off during... You know. I guess that's how it hapened.

-Who was the guy?-Ryan asks.

-I don't know-Shanna answers.-That was a one night stand.

-Can you describe him?

-I don't remember good... Tall, strong, Caucasian, dark hair...

-What hapened with glowes?

-We dumped them in ocean on our way back to bar.

Caleigh tooks plastic bag from right pocket of her pants, containing pairotr white latex glowes, sterile gase, and small parafrine bottle. She puts on glowes, holding bag under her right sholder, and walks to puts plastic bag on her caffe table in front Shanna's coutch, tooks sterile gase and says:

-Show your hands, please.

Shanna does so. Calleigh swabs her hands with gase, does the same with braiselent on her right hand and with her face, tooks parafrine bottle and spills some on gase. It stays white.

-Is it all OK now?-Shanna asks.

-Probably-Caleigh says.-But don't go too far. We will also need chlose You wear at this moment and chlose You wore yesterday.

-Shanna nods.

#

Calleigh walks into Boa Vista's office.

-Examination of Shanna's dress and shoes confirmes her story-she says.-There's no gunshot residue and there are traces of dust witch match to that from car roof. Her shoes match to one type of latent shoe prints found there. Other type matches to janitor's shoes. There's nothing linking her to roof or gunpowder residue on chlose she wore this day. Also, her credit card records proove she was in bar that night and that she purchusaed glowes. Did You had more luck?

-Well, DNA from hair found on roof and DNA from three of four cigaret bura found on roof match to janitor. DNA from fourth cigaret but doesn't. I'm runing it through CODIS right now.

Computer beeps and they both lock at screen.

-DNA belongs to Jeff Morgan, 45-Boa Vista reads. Photograph of thin middle-aged Caucasian man with short brown hair and brown eyes is shown on screen.-He served 12 years for atempted murder. He shoot man in wood with shootgun. He claimed he did that for thrill. He was released three years ago.

#

Eric and Boa Vista are talking with Jeff in park, who is working there. He wears old working chlose, working boots and brown working glowes on hands.

-I didn't shoot that girl-he says.

-Where were you today at about 2 pm?-Calleigh asks.

-Home alone-he says.-My shift started at 3 pm.

-But we found cigaret butt with your DNA on roof from wich shooter was shooting-Eric says.

Calleigh tooks I-phone from right pocket of her pants and photographs shoeprint Jeff left in the ground.

-And I believe your shoes will match to shoeprints found on the roof-she says, saves photograph and puts it back in right pocket of her pants.

Jeff tooks a deep breath.

-I sometimes climb there-he says.-I like heights. Adrenalin. I don't shoot at people anymore.

Eric tooks plastic bag containing pair of white latex glowes, small parafrin bottle and sterile gase from right pocket of his coat and does the same thing Calleigh did with Shanna. Parafrin test is negative.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric and Caleigh walk back into lab.

-There's no gunpowder residue on his hands-Calleigh says.

-That doesn't means he didn't do that-Eric says.

-But, unfortunately, we have no strong evidences against him., despite cigaret but with his DNA being found on the roof and his shoes matching to latent shoeprints found on the roof.

Eric walks to his desk. A lab report is faxed to him. He tooks it and reads it.

-Analysis of swab tooken from front roof ledge-he says.-Only janitor 's DNA is found, but there are traces of gunpowder residue. It could come fr from various types of fire arms, but it most likely remained there when bulliet was fired from .999 calibar rifle.

-I will check how many people in Miami have registrated .999 calibar rifle-she says and walks away.

#

Boa Vista walks into Ryan's office. He is siting at his desk and works on his computer.

-Hi-she says.

-Hi-he says.

-Did You checked Valera's cellphone?-she asks.

-Yes-he says.-Nothing suspicious there. Actualy, not even many contacts.

-I still can't believe somebody would want to kill her.

-Yes, me either... Well, maybe that was thrill kill or something.

-I...-her voice becomes weak.-I just can't imagine loosing her.

Ryan opens his mouths and tries to say something, but he can't. He manages to whisper:

-I... I need to use the toilet-he says. His voice was strange:high but silent, emotional but weak. He quickly walked out. Boa CVista was looking after him, confused and woried.

#

Eric walks into Calleigh's office while she is doing research on her computer.

-Fiber from front roof ledge came from black Nike jacket-he says.-Unfortunately, it is very often.

-Thank you-she says. When he starts leaving, she sasys:

-Eric...

He looks back.

-What?-he asks.

-Don't You think Ryan is acting... strangely.

He thinks about that for a while.

-I guess so, but this is very stressfull situation, and everybody is dealing with stress diferently.

-I guess so... -she says.-But still... He acts like that's his fault. He feels so.

-Well, maybe...-Eric starts, then stops.

-What?-Calleigh asks.

-Nothing-he says.-It's crazy. Forget it.

He then walks off, leaving Calleigh with puzzled look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan is in his office and he gets document faxed. He tooks it and reads it. He drops it on the table and runs into Eric's office. Eric is siting at his desk, working on his computer.

-Car was reported driving too fast near prison at 2:20 pm-Ryan says.-It is registered on 40 years old Adrian Harper. He spend 12 years in prison for rape, he get out three months ago. Valera made DNA testing of rape kit, wich was used as evidence on his trial.

#

Adrian is in interogation room, being interviewed by Eric and Ryan. He is Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes, and he wears red T-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

-Maxine Valera? Who is she?-he asks.

-Don't you remember her?-Eric asks.-She was responsible for puting you away on 12 years. She did DNA tests.

-I never paid attention on her name.

-Your car was reported driving too fast today at 2:20 pm near Miami city prison. What were you doing there?-Ryan asks him.

-I was coming back from store.

-By driving 80 mph?

-I was bored.

Eric comes to him, tooks plastic bag from right pocket of pants, wich contains pair of white latex gloves, white sterile gauze and small parafrine bottle, puts it on table, opens it, puts on latex glowes, tookes sterile gauze, and says to Alan:

-Show your hands.

Alan does so. He swabs his fists with it, then his face too. He tooks small parafrine bottle from plastic bag and spills few drops on gase. After few seconds, it turns purple.

-It is positive on gunshot residue-Eric says.-Can you explain that?

-Well-Alan says after short thinking-I stoped to check did I hit a squerl, I saw pair of ear rings and picked them up. It seemed that they don't worth much and I dumped them in gutter. I rubed my forehead and drove off. I can describe them.

(_Flashback __is shown: Alan drives his car, suddenly stops, walks out, closing the doors behind, comes in from of the car, looks around, sees pair of ear rings on the floor, pucks them up, looks at them, dumps them in gutter near by, and rubs his forehead.)_

Eric and Ryan look on him suspiciously.

#

Ryan is in Eric's lab.

-Gunshot residue on his hands matches to that from roof-Eric says.

-Yes, but his credit card records show he was realy in store that day in about that time. I will release description of ear rings in media. I don't think anybody will be able to found them in that gutter. All fingerprints on letters leading to roof belong to custodian. All partial shoe prints are linked to his working boots and Shanna Johnson's shoes.

Short silence.

-Ryan...-Eric starts.

-What?-Ryan asks.

-Are you allright?

-Yes... I mean, I am little stressed out because of all that, like all of you, but I'm alright. Why are You asking?

-I get impretion that You are especialy woried about this.

-Well, me and Valery... Valera were good friends, you know.

-You called her Valery.

-Yes, so? I'm little stressed out, I said you.

-Valery sounds like very... personal nickname. Nickname wich you give to person you...

-What?

Eric stops for few seconds.

-To person you love-he says.

Ryan is stunned.

-We all love ach other-he says.-We are friends. A team.

-That's not what I meant-Eric says.

They both don't know what to say after that. They are only looking on each other. Then Ryan says:

-Eric, I have work to do-he says.-I advice you to do the same.

And walks away.

#

Boa Vista walks into Calleighs office.

-I found a clue-she says.-Valera found DNA source before being shoot. Whoever hid package of heroine in that can's water container, cuted himself while puting it there. DNA matches to 35 year old Jon Gonzales, who serves time in Miami city prison for five counts of armed roberies.

#

Horatio is in prison's visiting room, siting on chair opposite to that on wich Jon is siting. He has white latex glowes on hands and holds plastic evidence bag in his right hand, wich contains small blue disposable cellphone. They are seperated by glass. Jon is wearing his prison uniform. He is Hispanic, about 6 feet tall and 200 pounds weight, with long black hair and black eyes.

-Mr. Gonzales-Horatio starts-we found your DNA inside the water container of can in wich misterious prison drug dealer hid a package of cocaine.

-I ain't saying nothing-he says, smugingly.

-And we also found this disposable cellphone hidden inside your madrace during search of your cell-Horatio says, showing him evidence bag.-And year before your incarceration, you were arested for sex on public place with 27 years old Melissa Morales. She spend three years in prison for drug smugling and was released year prior to that incident. And she supposendly send you jawr of jam four months ago. We found red supstance on your phone. It is given on analysis. I believe analysis will show that is a plum jam. We still have empty jawr found in your cell. We can compare them. And letters you send and receive are, due to privacy rights, only controled by x-rays, not actualy opened.

-What do you want to say?

-That you organized all that with her. That you wrote letter. First part being innocent, other not seen because you overlaped the paper. That covered part contained plan to her smugle you cellphone in prison. You would use it to contact her about deliveries. She would do the same thing with letters she will send to you, she would hid packages of cocaine between two overlaped halfs of paper. You would hid drug in private place in prison without security cameras and lots of guards there or around, mainly in toilets. Inmates would give you one part of money on hallway. You would tell them where the drug is. They would took it and give you another part of money.

-You can't proove anything.

-We have DNA, jam stain. All prisoners and prison stuff are tested on drugs in this very moment. I believe some will blab out even before tests are done. And your cellphone, altough disposable, remembers last 20 calla. You were often calling Melissa's house number, and last time fourty minutes before shooting.

-So?

-Guards were talking about drug found and forensics coming. Maybe you heard them and decided to avoid being caught by compromating the crime scene. And you called Melissa to do the job.

-I decide to remain silent.

-Good for you. But question is: will Melissa do the same thing?


	6. Chapter 6

Mellisa Morales is in interogation room in police station, being interviewed by Natalia and Calleigh. She is Hispanic, about 5'8 tall, average weight, with long curly black hair and black eyes, and wears grey T-shirt, white jeans and brown sandals.

-I don't even know who is she!-Melissa says.-I didn't do that.

-We have a warant-Calleigh says.-In this very moment your house and car are searched. We will found evidences conecting you with this crime.

Short silence.

-OK-she says.-I was working with John and we were dealing drugs. But I didn't shoot that girl!

-We found John's cellphone-Boa Vista says.-We know he called you hour after drug smugling was reported to police.

-And 40 minutes before shooting occured-Calleigh says.-We know you owe .999 calibar rifle.

-It used to belong to my father. I urned it after he passt away. So what?!

-Interestingly-Calleigh says-that same kind of rifle was used in shooting.

-You live eight miles away from prison-Boa Vista says.-You could easily drove there and shoot our team member in forty minutes.

-I want a lawyer-Melissa says.

#

In Melissa's yard, Eric is studyng her car. He has white latex gloves on his hands and white plastic shoe covers over his shoe bottoms. His forensic brief case is lyng opened on the ground. He notices paint stain on left back tire. He tooks medical stick from brief case, swabs the smudge, tooks plastic evidence bag from brief case, puts it in it, seals it, and puts it back in brief case. He then opens the trunk and starts searching it, but he only founds tire iron, hammer and blanket. He, however, founds traces of dust on trunk's carpet and swabs that too. He then searches glove compartment, but he only founds few maps, package of cigarets, lighter and screwdriver.

Ryan is searching Melissa's room, also with white latex gloves on hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. His brief case is lyng opened on the floor. He founds black jacket and yelow woolen slippers in her closet. He photographs them both with his polaroid, then puts them in two seperate plastic evidence bags tooken from his brief case, wich he then seals and puts back in it. He also notices dust stains on her rifle and swabs that too.

Eric is searching drawers in her kitchen, but he only founds some vegetables, fruit, ropes and minor tools and magazines. He then starts searching basement, and founds drug laboratory.

Ryan is searching dumpster near her home. He tooks one black plastic trash bag out and opens it. He sees pair of yellow ruber gloves and shell casing inside. He smiles.

#

In lab, Eric, with white latex gloves on his hands, swabes gloves with medical stick and puts it in mass spectamografy device. Results show traces of dust and gunshot residue. He compares traces of dust with samples tooken from shooting sight. They match. He then swabs trash bag and does the same thing with that swab. He founds the same dust. He analysis swab from carpet in trunk of Melissa's car and found that same thing. He then compares fiber from trash bag and fibers from shooting sight with fiber samples from carpet, her jacket and her slippers. He also swabs her clothes and analyses that swab too, and founds traces of bleach.

Ryan, also with white latex gloves on hands, compares gloves to glove print found on front roof ledge with his computer. It matches. He then fingerprints gloves, shell casing and trash bag with help of super glue steams and runs one of fingerprints found inside the glowe through AFIS. It matches to Melissa.

Caleigh, also with white latex gloves on hands and dressed in white lab's coat, fires bulliet from Melissa's rifle in can of water then picks up shell casing and compares it with that from trash bag under comparation microscope. It matches.

#

Calleigh and Boa Vista are interogating Melissa in interogation room again.

-We found yellow ruber gloves in trash bag near your house-Calleigh says.-It matches to those found in your kitchen drawer. Gunshot residue found on it matches to that found on shooting sight. Same traces of gunpowder residue are found in your car. It also matches to gunshot residue from your rifle. Analysis prooved your rifle fired recently, at least once. Gloves also match to glowe print found on shooting sight. There was no usable figerprints orgthen, but we did found usable fingerprints and palm prints inside. They belong to you. Balistic analysis prooves shell casing came from your rifle. There was no usable fingerprints or glowe prints on it, bit we did found some sustav on it, on glowes, and on and inside the bag. Same kind of dust was slso found on carpet in trunk of your car and on your matches to dust from shooting sight. Only your fingerprints and palm prints are on the rifle. Fingerprints aolplanted prints on and inside the bag belong to you. Hair from bag, Like DNA analysis prooved, belongs to you. Fiber on bag matches to carpet from trunk of your car. Bag matches to bags found in your house.

-Fiber from black Adidas jacket and yelow woolen slippeesrs found in your closet match to fibers found on crime scene-Boa Vista says.-You washed them with bleach to destroy possible forensical evidences. Traces of bleach found on chlose match to bleach in your bathroom. Only your fingerprints are on washing machine and bleach bottle. Oil stain found on your left back car tire matches too oil traces found near shooting scene.

Long silence.

-Somebody must've planted all that-Melissa says.

-Realy? That's your defence?-Calleigh asks.

-Where is my lawyer?-Melissa asks, nervously.

-He will come soon-Boa Vista says.-But don't except him being of any use, judging by the evidences.

#

Ryan walks into Eric's office.

-Valera's operation is over-he says, obiously very excited.-She is fine, but lost lots of energy. We need to whait some time before we could talk with her. They'll call us back. They gave us a bullet. Blood on it matches to Valera's DNA and bullet matches to from Melissa's rifle. Case closed.

-Ryan-Eric asks-do you realy think Melissa and John are behind this?

-Of course-he says.-Look at the evidences. You don't think so.

-It's just a hunch-he says.-I'll say you more next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day. Ryan walks into Delko's office. They both wear white coats and white latex gloves.

-Still, we can't visit her-Ryan says.-Why did you called me?

-I figured out something. Marks on top of roof ledge do match to Melissa's rifle. But they are scratches on back side of front roof ledge, wich also match to rifle's handle. This could only happen if rifle slipped to front, then down. It couldn't be enough to cause rifle to fire itself, but it could definetly change point of shooting. Rifle would be pointed about ten inches down. Here is 3D reconstruction.

They both walk to Delko's computer. Delco shows Ryan 3D reconstruction. It shows black figure standing on roof with rifle pointed like Delco described (killer) and green figure siting on the floor of prison toilet (Valera). Delco clicks and black figure fires. Bulliet shoots through glass on window of prison's toilet and shoots Valera in backs. She falls on the floor, face down. Ryan can barely look at it.

Delko looks at him.

-Are you OK?-he asks, woried.

-Yes-Ryan knods.

Delko looks at him for next few seconds, then gets back on work.

-So... If rifle would be pointed in straight direction...

He clicks few times and rifle changes in that position, then bulliet is fired. It shoots through glass on window of prison toilet, but doesn't shoots Valera. It comes through opened toilet doors, in hallway.

-Shooter never meant to shoot Valera-Ryan realises.

-No-Delko agrees.-He was targething someone or something in hallway. He must've slipped on oil stain on the roof. It was smudged, with yelow fibers were found inside. However, I checked and found out inmates from cell block E were going on lunch somewhen around the time of a shooting.

-Shooter was targeting inmate?

-Yes. Unfortunately, security camera in hallway was broken. But I get writen way as they stand in order during walk. Valera was wounded at about 2:34 pm. Target must have been from right. By that account, that would be...-he looks in file on desk near his computer-inmate number 5234, Carl Johnson, 34. He is on death row for murder of his wife, 27 year old Ling, Asian journalist, in 2009. He stabed her 20 times. He will be excecuted next week.

#

Horatio and Frank are in house of Ling's parents. It is big suburbian house. Her father, Lou, is siting on coutch in living room. He is Asian, in early 50's, with short black hair and black eyes, about 5'9 tall, average weight, wearing blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. Her mother, Wendy, is siting in armchair near coutch. She is Asian, in early 50's, about 5'4 tall, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, wearing white shirt, blue jeans and white woolen slippers.

-Where were you todey about 2 pm?

-We were together, here. Only two of us-Lou answers.

-We have nothing to do with this-Wendy says.

-Why would we try to shoot him?-Lou asks.-He will be excecuted next week.

-But he had parole hearing today-Frank says.

-Wich was denied-Lou says.

-But you couldn't know that-Horatio says.

-I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave-Lou says.

-That's last thing you should be afraid of in this moment-Horatio says, before he and Frank walk off.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio talks to Carl in prison, in same kind of room he talked to Jon Gonzales. Carl is Afroamerican, in mid 30's, about 5'11 tall, average weight, with short black hair and brown eyes.

-it is important for me too know...-Horatio starts.-Do you have any enemies?

-Nobody likes murderers-he says.-Everybody are my enemies.

-Somebody inside the prison?

-No. I keep for myself. I'm actualy sory that bulliet didn't kill me. At least I wouldn't be excecuted for something I didn't do.

-I studied your case files-Horatio says.-You said you were jogging in park in time when murder hapened.

-That was true.

-Nobody could comform that.

-Because People don't notice other people anymore.

-You ensured your wife on milion dolars two months before the murder.

-Coincidence.

-Pathologyst concluded your wife was stabedby right-handed person. You are right handed.

-Many people are right handed.

-Bloody raincoat and bloody black woolen glowes were found in dunpster near your home. Blood belonged to your wife. It came there during stabing. Fibers found inside matched to that ofrom chlose you wore. Your DNA was found inside the glowes.

-Somebody planted that.

-And, if you don't cooperate, somebody will plant a bulliet in you.

-I said everything I had to say.

-Maybe for last time in your life-Horatio says before walking away.

#

Horatio interogates Adrian Harper in interogation room again. Adrian now wears green shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

-Mr. Harper-he says-we found out that Carl Johnson was witness at your trial as teenager-Horatio says.-He saw your car driving of parking lot near victaims house. We have reasons to believe that he was actual target, not our forensic tech.

-I didn't shoot him-he says.

-If you did so and planted evidences, we will found out-Horatio says.-I only want you to be prepared.

#

Ryan walks in Boa Vista's office. She wears white suit and white latex glowes, like he. She holds Melissa's rifle, tryng to get to firing pin.

-What are you doing?-he asks.

-If killer switched firing pin on Melissa's rifle, he may left some DNA.

Short silence.

-I'm in love with Valera-Ryan suddenly bursts.

Natalie almost drops the rifle.

-Few months ago I started looking at her... differently. I started talking to her and one day, I kiseed her. And she kissed me back. And it was wonderful. We went on dinner once and I was just listening to her... She was so smart and... We found out we have all sorts of things in common and... her voice was so beautiful... I could listent her all day long...

-You would make a perfect hubsband-Boa Vista comments.

Ryan chuckles.

-I...-he says with tears in his eyes.-I just love her so, so much.

-Ryan, we will catch person he did this-she says him.

-I know, but still...-he says.

-Everything will be o'right, believe me-she says.

-Ryan knods his head.

Natalie manages to get to the firing pin and then she swabs it for DNA.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan is siting in front of desk in hiis office, studyng Carl Johnson's case file.

-Hi, Ryan-Eric says.

-Hi, Eric-Ryan says.

-What are you doing?

-I'm studyng Carl Johnson's case file.

-Why?

-Just to check out every potential lead. His wife was stabed 20 times. None of stab wounds was deeper than two inches.

-Yes?

-At time of arest Carl was 30 years old, 5'11 tall, slightly overweight?

-And...

-Why would somebody strong like him stuck knife no more than two inches?

-I don't know. What do you think.

-I think... Maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe he realy didn't do that.

-And other evidences? Bloody gloves wich matched to size of his fists and had his DNA from skin cells and sweat inside. DNA analysis prooved that hair in raincoat is his. Ling's blood was all over. Blood splatters prooved that blood came there during stabing. He wore gloves over hands to avoid leaving fingerprints and raincoat over clothes so blood won't splatter it. Only thing missing was 5000 dolars from money bailt in living room. Piece of riped bill was found on toilet floor, near a can. He riped bills and flushed them down the toilet. Fly screen on back side of house was pulled out. It seemed that was killer's point of entury, but there was no shoe prints in soft ground outside. There was table near fly screen, wich used to had two vases on it. Vase was broken. It seemed that killer broke one of the vases while coming in, Ling confronted him, he panicked, grabed another vase from table and bludgeoned her non-fataliy, then grabed letter opener from table and stabed her to death. If vase fall of the table, some of it's broken pieces would roll under the table. They didn't. And if killer accidently knocked them away, he couldn't do that if some were riped under the table. Somebody TOOKED a vase, throw it on the floor and broke it, at least two feet away from the table. That is called ESTAGED crime scene. Also, there were traces of blood on fly screen, wich woildn't be wierd itself, because crime hapened there, but some of Ling's blood was smudged. That points out somebody was touching them AFTER the murder.

-His wife was murdered between 1 and 3 pm that said he was joging in park from 1 pm to 3 pm that day. Nobody could confirm whole time, but one women witnessed him accidently brushing against her while runing in park at about 1:10 pm and one man confirmed that he asked him for direction in that park at 2:45 pm.

-Prosecution explained that. He went joging to confirm his alibi and had raincoat and gloves hiden under clothes. He brzshesusheaa against woman at 1:10 pm to make analizu, then run back home, puted on gloves and raincoat, sneaked in using his pair of Keys, tooked letter opened, forced her to go to that location in house, bludgeoned her with vase, stabed her to death, stole money to make it seem like robery, flushed money down the toilet, dumped raincoat and gloves in dumpster near his home, sneaked in another part of park and continued runing, asking man for direction to confirm his alibi.

-I don't know. But something definetly doesn't matches. I will look futher in this.

-Do you need help?

-No, but thanks.

-You're welcome-Eric says and starts walking off.

-Eric-Ryan suddenly asks.

-Eric stops.

-Yes?-he asks.

-I'm... I'm sory for... that. You... You were right. I was just.. Very sad and woried... You know. I'm sory.

-It's OK, Ryan-Eric says.

Ryan knods his head.

Eric walks away.

#

Boa Vista is in her lab, doing DNA testing of swab tooken from firing pin. After finishing testing,she runs DNA profile through CODIS. Soonly afrer, computer beeps . Match is found.

#

Shanna is in interogation room, being interogated by Ryan and Horatio.

-Shanna-Horatio says.-We found your DNA on firing pin in rifle apparently used to shoot our CSI tech.

-How do you mean apparently?

-You tooked both firing pin and barrel from your rifle and replaced it with that from rifle of our suspect, Melissa Morales. It was hot that day, you were nervous... Drop of your sweat, probably from your face, droped on firing pin.

-This is ridicilous. Why would I do that?

-Because you killed Ling Johnson-Ryan says.-And then you framed her hubsband for that and tried to shoot him to make sure he wouldn't be paroled, but you accidently shoot our CSI tech. Then you tried to pin that on Melissa.

-After he passed away, your father left you some money, car, vacation home and .999 calibar rifle and bulliets-Horatio says.-We got warrant for search of your house, vacation home, both of your cars and studio.

-You replaced your firing pin and rifle barrel with those pulled out of Melissa's rifle after you tooked them out of her rifle and replaced them with those you tooked out of your rifle. Melissa was often shooting on firing range. Owner managed to found two bulliets and one shell casing linked to her. Balistict testing will proove that you used barrel and firing pin from Melissa's rifle. And we found glowes in your home, the same like that Melissa uses. It matches to glove print found on shooting sight. And witness found pair of ear rings near shooting sight,wich threw away. We talked with your employee. She designed ear rings wich match to that description as part of your jurly series. Only you had one pair of them. They shouldn't be on market till four months from now.

-You said you left your palm print on shooting sight because you had sex with guy on roof, right?

-Yes.

-That is a lie. Three pair of latent shoe prints were found on roof, two on letters. Two we linked to you. Two other to two other people. They are both males, but none of them matches to description you gave.

-Palm print was left there because that night you sneaked out a bar and climed up too make a look out.

-Initial forensic examination recovered skin under Ling's fingernails. DNA testing prooved unconclusive. Forensics, seeing Carl as suspect, tried two found two seperate DNA profiles by making DNA testing wich reacts only on male's DNA profile. Nothing was found. They pressumed something gone wrong with testing and didn't try to test any futher.

-It failed because both killer and victim were female. But forensics forgot to try to make a test wich reacts only on DNA of Afroamerican person. We still have sample. We will do that testing. We have your DNA in our database. We will compare it with DNA found under Ling's fingernails. We both know they will match.

-You don't understand-Shanna says.-Ling wannet to ruin me. She had photograph of me sniffing cocaine in park at night. I knew she did so because that night in park I saw flashlight and car pulling over... I writen licence plate... Called car club... And found out who owes the car. I drove to her house. Saw her hubsband coming on work... Then I rings the bell and she leted me in. I offered her money not to publish photographs, but she said that's her work and that I need help. And I just lost it. I tooked vase and bludgeoned her. I checked her pulse and realised she is still alive. I knew I went too far. I run my to car and puted on coffen glowes I had there. I found plastic raincoat in closet in master's bedroom and puted it on so no blood will came on my clothes and I also puted woolen gloves found there over my gloves so no blood would splatter my gloves. I left my gloves on for case woolen ones get riped. I tooked letter opener and stabed her about 20 times. I stole some money and jurly to make burgulary seem like motive. I wiped of my fingerprints from her neck, doorbell, door knob and vase with my shirt. I dumped bloody raincoat and bloody woolen gloves in dumpster near her home. Later that day, I washed my clothes, including my gloves, in bleach and gave my car on detail cleaning. I didn't know they will convict her hubsband.

(During Shanna's summation, flashback is shown:

_Shanna is siting on bench in park, dressed in white T shirt and blue jeans. She is sniffing cocaine. Flashlight is shown. Black SUV, wich was parked near by, suddenly drives of few seconds after.__ Shanna looks up and sees licence plate._

_Shanna is siting in her red Cadillac near Ling's home, wearing pink T-shirt, white jeans and black women's shoes with low heels. She sees Carl, dressed in white shirt and brown pants, siting in black SUV parked in yard and driving of. She walks out, closing the doors behind, walks to front doors and rings the doorbell. Ling lets her in living room. Ling is Asian woman in late 20's, about 5'4 tall, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, dressed in yellow T-shirt, red shorts and blue woolen slippers. _

_-I know what You did. I'll give you money, just, please... Don't publish those photographs._

_-That's my work. They are paying me for this, and I won't fool them. I work it fair. And you need help. _

_-I will give you 200 000 dolars! Please!_

_-Forget it! You should think about it before geting high and risking addiction! And death!_

_Shanna grabs vase from table and bludgeones Ling. Ling manages to nail her before colapsing. Shanna bends down and checks her pulse. She runs to her car, tooks glowes from glowe compartment, puts them on and runs back inside. She then walks in masters bedroom and searches closet. She founds red plastic raincoat and black woolen glowes. She puts them on. She then checks writing desk's drawer and founds photographs. She tooks them, walks in living room, and picks up 5 000 dolars from money bailt on table. She runs into toilet, rips photographs and money above the can, leting them to fali in it, and flushes pieces down the toilet. She runs back, tooks letter opener from table,and starts stabing Ling__.)_

-I didn't know they will convict her hubsband-she says.

-But you didn't say a word when they did-Horatio says.

-What could somebody in my position do?

-Why did you tried to shoot him?-Ryan asks, disgusted.

-I heard about case of Alton Stanworth, Afroamerican male who spent three years on death row before new evidences aquited him two months ago. I couldn't risk him being paroled. Case needed to stay closed. I was reading some blogs of ex prosoners in Miami prisons and I found out when and how prisoners go on lunch, shower and stuff. That day, I climbed up with my rifle. I wore gloves so I wouldn't leave fingerprints, slippers so I wouldn't leave shoe prints and that clothes todisguise myself. I pointed my rifle on him perfectly, but while pulling the triger, I slipped, my rifle moved down and... crap. I run to my car parked short distance saying desert parking lot, and drove of. I lost my ear rings while making my getaway. That day, several hours after you interogated me, I came back in police station because I realised that I forgot my cellphone there. I heard two guys talking in hallway. You-she shows with head on Ryan-and Latino one... Talking about woman. I quickly drove to my home and tooked rifle, found her adress in phone book, washed chlose I wore durinh shooting in bleach, puted on my glowes, tooked shell casing, rifle and chlose puted in my plastic trash bag, drove to her home, sneaked in bedroom, replaced barel and firing pin, found glowes in trash can in room, rubed them against her rifle,transporting gunpowder residue, found used trash bag in trash can, puted glowes in it, and also shell casing I picked up from roof, sneaked out, closing the window behind, and dumped it in dumpster near her home. I was so quick I was over in little more than dirty minutes, right before you showed up.

-You coincidentally used the same kind of bleach she did-Horatio says.-And you were coincidentlly right handed, like Ling's hubsband.

-You need to understand me-Shanna says.

-Actualy... we don't-Horatio says.

#

Whole team is in hospital, standing near Valera's bed. Valera's is lyng on the bed with her eyes closed, dressed in white hospital pidjama. She soonly opens her eyes. She sees all of them. She smiles, and they all smile back.

-Welcome back-Horatio says.

-I... I was colecting evidences and suddenly... I... Just.

-It's OK, Valery-Ryan says and holds her hand.-Everything is o'right now.

They share eye contact...

With sparkles in their eyes.

**This is not last chapter! There will be one more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan drives to Valera's home that Friday night.

Three months passed since Shanna Johnson shoot her, some less since she was released from hospital.

They were planing to drove to cinema, to see some new romantic comedy.

As soon as his car stops in front of her house, she cesout and hoppeonim, on pasenger seat, and puted seat belt on.

She wears white T-shirt, red jeans and brown sandals.

She looks incredibly beautiful to him, despite wearing very casual chlose. He needed to give his best not to stare on her. He felt something like sweet fire inside him, but decided to control himself.

He starts driving to cinema.

-Did you ever watched romantic comedy before?-Valera asks him during ride.

-Once-Ryan says.

-And how was it?

-Not very good.

Valera chuckles.

-Don't wory-she says jokingly.-You will survive.

-I could survive everything with you-he says.

Valera looks through window.

They walk in cinema where they purchusae tickets and popcorns, then walk in cabine and sit on their seats.

They share a kiss while lights are turning off.

They are watching that comedy staring Jeniffer Aniston about some girl buying a beach house, but Ryan is actualy looking Valera most of the time. Too bad it was dark. He felt he could look at her forever. She seemes the most beautiful woman on the world to him.

After movie, they decide to sit on drink in caffe near cinema. They order two martinies.

-Carl Johnson is released from prison, right?-she asks him.

-Yes.

-It realy makes you think. About death penalty and stuff.

-Yes...

-Ryan?

-Yes?

-What were you thinking while I was... you know.

Ryan tooks deep breath, then says:

-One part of me tried to be rational, determed found person who did that to you. But other part of me couldn't believe that something that horrible actualy hapened. I couldn't bear a fact that I could loose you. It felt so horrible that I felt, or believed, that is a dream, that something like that simply can't be true.

She gently holds his hand, and they share a smile.

After that, he droves her to her home, and follows her to front doors of her house.

-I realy had great time with you, Ryan-she says.

-Me too-he says.

He kisses know, it is different. They just can't stop kissing.

Valera manages to get key and unlock the doors, then they walked in and she dumped the key on the floor.

One thing leads to another. Ryan was in her house sometimes and he knew where is wich room. They end up on bed in her bedroom.

Ryan gently removes her shirt, then does the same thing with his shirt and jeans, dumping them on the floor.

Valera slowly pulls down her jeans, like she wants to make expectation last longer, leting Ryan to see her long legs with beautiful smooth white skin and her thick pink panties. Unable to resist, he gently goes down her legs with his hands, leting out loud gasp, feeling more and more pressure in his boxers.

She gently rubs his legs, geting very close to his boxers, wich olready had big bench on the middle. She then gently holds his boxers and bits her down lip sensualy, not moving her eyes away from his boxers, like she is preparing for something, then gently rolls them down, revealing his now very hard, seven inch long penis.

While locking her upper lip, she gently holds it, feeling it's strength and warmth, causing her to have pleasant shivers down her spine and let a moan, thenstarts moving her right hand over it, staring in it motionlesly, while Ryan is gently touching and rubing her hair and breasts, still in her pink bra. Finaly, he lets out a gasp, and some of pre cum comes out, driping on her hand. She closes her eyes, moves her hand closer to her eyes and licks it.

Ryan gets even more aroused by this, but decides to let her be done. When she is, he decides it's time.

He gently touches her panties few times while they are kissing, feeling great amount of natural lubricant weting her warm pussy, arousing her and cousing her to gasp loudly in pleasure once, with her eyes closed. He then tooks her panties of her and dumps them on the floor. He lies on top of her and slowly unbuttons her bra and tooks it off, revealing her breasts with erected nipples.

Ryan slids his right hand up to her right leg towards her pussy. She silently moams when he touches it. He continues rubing it till he feels warmth and wetness between his fingers, followed with Valera's gasp.

Valera feels great deal of arousal when he presses his strong, warm body against hers and feels his heart beating in excitment. She also feels increasing wetness between her legs.

He starts kissing her over breasts and slowly moved lower, then licks her pussy, tasting her juices. Feeling they are both on maximum level of arousal right nowgehe slowly enters her while kissing her face and breasts. She feels pleasure when he starts pressing his body stronger against hers.

He slowly starts thrusting himself inside her while she starts cuming, and she starts gently rubing his strong hands and shoulders with her hands, feeling his strength.

They both came about ten minutes later. Ryan lies down, and Valera lies next to him. He hugs her.

They are both sure that it is meant for them to be together.

The End


End file.
